


Home Song

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Series, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; SPN, Sam/Dean, "You did WHAT?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfshellVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/gifts).



Soft lips kiss as loving arms embrace tenderly, hugging tight. A new beautiful dawn arises as the lover’s kiss passionately. Sam’s beautiful smile brings joy and delight to Dean’s heart. Growing up, Dean sometimes wondered what peace and harmony would feel like; what it would be like not to worry about the demons and monsters that lurked in the world, to know happiness for only a fraction of a second. 

He now knew the sensation of pure bliss. The gates of Hell were sealed and the war was over. There was no darkness or blood or evil—for Sam and Dean there was nothing but colorful leaves, clear blue sky, and the beautiful endless country roads. 

Dean drove down the road, smiling as he listened to the harmonizing purr of Baby’s engine revving. He hummed softly, smiling fondly. There were days when he had pure, innocent daydreams like this: Sam, asleep beside him with his head resting on Dean’s knee, Dean’s leather jacket wrapped snug around scrunched broad shoulders. 

And, thankfully, Sam wasn’t tossing and turning, not caught up in the crazy thrush of a sadistic nightmare; he was sleeping peacefully and dreaming happily as Dean watched over him. It was Dean’s warm soothing voice, the rhythmic rumbling of the Impala's impeccable engine and the rich, sharp scent of Dean’s leather jacket that had lulled Sam into the realm of dreams. 

Sam slumbered on as Dean drove down the road; both brothers were lost in the happiness and peace, and serenity of the tranquil harmony of knowing there could be an everlasting forever. 

Yet for all their peace while they had outran the monsters, they could not escape sick days. 

Only for Sam would he do this. 

As stringing cold rain pours down Dean quickens his steps and flips up his jacket collar, hurrying over to the little café’ on the street corner. The icy droplets slid down the back of his freckled neck and dampen his soft cotton shirt, and he shivers as he splashes through a puddle. 

For Sammy; only for his brother would he brave the miserable cold rain.

Thankfully the café’ is right across from the motel and there are only a few customers in line so the trip is pretty quick. Dean has his food and drinks in hand within minutes and he hurry’s out of the shop and dashes back across the parking lot where he climbs into Baby and returns to the bunker. 

Sam is awake by the time he returns. The young man has been battling a cold for the past few days and he spends most of his time sleeping; yet he is awake now and still feeling terrible. 

“Where did you go?” Sam asks, his lungs cracking as he coughs, pouting sadly as another wave of ache rattle his body. 

“I went to get your lunch, Sammy. Brought you some comfort food; Hot chicken noodle soup with crackers.” Dean hands over the delicious cup of soup and he grins when Sam practically wiggles with delight like a happy little puppy. “I even got your favorite coffee; a half-cafe double vanilla latte with whip cream.”

“You did what?” Sam’s gazes wide eyed at his big brother, more than a little surprised, because Dean never buys him coffee, and if he ever were to, he would tease him about his girly drink. Yet not now; this time Dean hands over the treat without any snarky joke or name calling, and he smiles fondly which makes Sam’s heart flutter.

Sam takes the coffee and sips it slowly, and a rush of happiness and joy and warmth fills him as he drinks down the delicious treat. The coffee is rich and strong, soothingly good, and he thanks Dean for the sweetness by pulling him close and giving him a coffee kiss. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Sam whispers against his brother’s soft lips. “You’re the best big brother in the world. Love you.” 

Dean grins and slowly licks the whip cream off Sam’s lips. “Love you too, Sammy.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/475692.html?thread=72294188#/t72294188)


End file.
